The invention relates to a motorbike transport case comprising:
a base part arranged to be detachably fitted to a motorbike or a carrier plate mounted on a motorbike (the term xe2x80x9cmotorbikexe2x80x9d as used in this specification encompassing motor scooters);
a lid part hinged to the base part such that the lid part can be pivoted away from the base part to open the transport case and pivoted toward the base part to close the transport case;
a retaining member arranged to selectively assume a first position, in which the retaining member can hold the lid part to the base part, and a second position, in which the retaining member cannot hold the lid part to the base part; and
a control mechanism for bringing the retaining member from the first position to the second position.
A motorbike transport case of this type is described in the applicant""s previous patent applications EP-A-0 370 368 and EP-A-0 517 265. Further pertinent prior art exampies include EP-A-0 709 282, DE-A-42 30 972, and the applicant""s earlier European patent application 99123097.0 (filed on Nov. 22, 1999 but not published before the filing date of the subject invention).
As has been well-known in the art, transport cases that can be fitted detachably to a motorbike provide versatility in that the user may employ such a case either separately from a motorbike, e.g. while walking as a pedestrian or working in an office, or in a fitted state, i.e. when driving a motorbike to which the transport case has been fitted so that the user does not have to hold the case manually.
While the conventional detachable transport case thus provides considerable convenience to the user, the following problem may arise during closing of the transport case. In the prior art transport case, the retaining member is arranged to move vertically up (from a first to a second position) and down (from the second to the first position) to open and close the transport case, respectively. In the second position, the retaining member can be pivoted through a relatively wide angle with respect to the lid parts. Consequently, when the retaining member is brought from the second (upper) position (=open transport case) to the first (lower) position (in which the transport case is supposed to be closed), inadvertent operation may result in the retaining member still not holding the lid part to the base part, because the retaining member (e.g. a hook-shaped profile thereof) may not be engaging the lid part (e.g. an edge thereof) even though the retaining member has been moved to the first position. In other words, the transport case is not firmly closed although the user has brought the retaining member to the first position which normally serves to hold the lid part to the base part of the transport case. As the retaining member has reached the first position, the user may erroneously assume that the transport case is securely closed when in reality it is not. Driving a motorbike with a loose lid part of the transport case may result in objects being lost from the transport case on the road.
Further, the retaining member may be locked (e.g. by turning a key) in the first position even where the retaining member does not actually hold the lid part to the base part of the transport case. The user may therefore erroneously assume that the transport case is closed and locked up when in reality it is not. Parking a motorbike with an unsecured lid part of the transport case may result in objects being stolen from the transport case due to insufficient or negligent closing before locking.
Therefore, it is a first object of the application to provide a motorbike transport case of the abovementioned type which obviates a user""s negligence during closing of the transport case.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,533 addresses a similar problem for a luggage case and proposes a closing mechanism which comprises cam surfaces causing the retaining member to execute first a rotational movement and then a translational movement drawing the lid and base parts together. However, the lever mechanism provided is rather complicated and requires sufficient space to open the transport case because in use the lever mechanism projects out of the transport case.
Therefore, it is a second object of the application to provide a motorbike transport case of the abovementioned type having a simple and less cumbersome opening mechanism.
According to the invention, these objects are achieved by the following additional features:
the control mechanism comprises an opening means, in particular a push button, which is arranged to be depressed to enable the retaining member to be brought from the first position to the second position; and
the control mechanism allows the retaining member to be brought from the second position to the first position only in such a manner that the retaining member actually holds the lid part to the base part when the retaining member has reached the first position.
Movement of the retaining member is limited by the control mechanism such that the retaining member can be brought to the first position only after the retaining member has been oriented to join the lid and base parts of the transport case. In this advantageous manner, the user is effectively reminded to apply the retaining member properly to the part to be engaged (normally the lid part) before he/she brings the retaining member to the first position in which the retaining member will hold the lid and base parts together. In other words, the user cannot bring the retaining member to the first position without fastening the lid part to the base part.
An advantageous feature of the motorbike transport case resides in that the control mechanism comprises a specific opening means, in particular in the form of a push button, which is arranged to be depressed to enable the retaining member to be brought from the first position to the second position. For example, operation of the opening means may snap the retaining member out of the first position so that the user can shift the retaining member to the second position by exerting manual pressure and/or a frictional force on the retaining member. Alternatively, operation of the opening means may release a spring that automatically urges the retaining member to the second position.
The concept of using a push button or other compact opening means that acts on the retaining member (to bring it to the second position) is an advantageous aspect of the invention and is realised in combination with the control mechanism which is arranged to limit the return movement of the retaining member (i.e. when returning to the first position). Using a push button or other compact opening means (rather than a pivotable locking plate as the one used in EP-B1-0 517 265) enables a particularly compact and tamper-proof design of the closing mechanism.
A push button represents an advantageous implementation of the opening means in that it allows a simple, solid and compact construction of the opening/closing apparatus comprising the retaining member and control mechanism. The opening/closing apparatus may comprise fewer components, is easy to manufacture and provides enhanced security because the solid and compact construction of the opening/closing apparatus is less vulnerable to burglary.
Generally, the retaining member may be secured to either transport case part (base part or lid part) and arranged to selectively engage and release the other part when the retaining member is in the first or second position, respectively. In a presently preferred embodiment, however, the retaining member is secured to the base part and arranged to engage and release the lid part. For this purpose, the retaining member may comprise a hook-shaped end adapted to engage an edge of the lid part.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the retaining member is articulated to the base part and, in the second position, can be pivoted selectively towards the lid part to engage it and away from the lid part to release it, and the control mechanism allows the retaining member to be brought from the second position to the first position only when the retaining member has been pivoted towards the lid part. Such a pivotable structure of the retaining member advantageously defines two clear situations which the control mechanism can distinguish in order to allow or prevent movement of the retaining member into the second position thereof.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the opening means is in a first state when the retaining member is in the first position, and the opening means is in a second state when the retaining member is in the second position. In this manner, the state of the opening means advantageously indicates the state of the retaining member. For example, a push button acting as the opening means may project from the base part only when the retaining member is in the first position. The push button is depressed to bring the retaining member to the second position (in order to open the transport case) and will keep the depressed state as long as the retaining member is in the second position. When the retaining member is brought back to the first position, the push button is returned to its projecting state indicating that the retaining member has properly assumed the first position. If the push button does not project from the base part, the user knows that the transport case has not been closed correctly. The information to the user may be enhanced by tactile or acoustic feedback, e.g. by a snap action of the control mechanism and/or push button (or other opening means) when the retaining member is returned properly to the first position.
Preferably, the control mechanism or an opening means acting on the control mechanism may be selectively locked and unlocked, preferably by turning a (mechanical) key in a lock. Alternatively, operation of the lock may require some special tool, combination code number, electronic key or the like. Where a mechanical key is used, the lock may be preferably arranged to release the key only in the locked state so that the user is reminded to lock the transport case before he/she can withdraw the key.
In order to fit the transport case to a motorbike (or to a carrier plate mounted on a motorbike), the motorbike transport case may be arranged (in a manner known per se) such that
a wall portion of the base part comprises an aperture for receiving a fitting extension of a support structure of a motorbike;
the base part comprises a fitting latch arranged to couple the base part to a received fitting extension; and
the base part comprises a detaching means, in particular a push button, arranged to release the fitting latch from a received fitting extension.
In the context of the subject invention, the detaching means and the opening means may be generally implemented by a single component (e.g. a single push button). However, in the presently preferred embodiment of the transport case, the opening means is separate from the detaching means. By using two separate means for detaching and opening the transport case, these two functions can be implemented and performed easily by both the manufacturer and user.
As mentioned above, a lock (e.g. a key-operated lock) is preferably provided for selectively locking and unlocking the control mechanism or an opening means acting on the control mechanism. Another lock or preferably the same lock may be advantageously used to selectively lock and unlock the fitting latch or the detaching means acting on the fitting latch. Preferably, operation of a single lock secures both the transport case to a motorbike and the lid part to the base part, thus preventing unauthorised persons from detaching and/or opening the transport case. In a particularly preferred arrangement, a single lock is used that has only two positions: a locked position and an unlocked position. In the locked position, the transport case cannot be detached nor opened. In the unlocked position, the transport case can be detached and/or opened. Preferably, the key can be withdrawn only in the locked position of the lock. In an alternative arrangement, a single lock is used that has at least three positions: a locked position, a partially unlocked position, and a completely unlocked position. In the locked position, the transport case cannot be detached nor opened. In the partially unlocked position, the transport case can be opened but cannot be detached (or can be detached but cannot be opened). In the completely unlocked position, the transport case can be opened and/or detached.